


[podfic] Make it cruel and divine

by Annapods, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Voices, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rule 63, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Rich Clune/rule63 Kasperi Kapenen/rule63 Willy Nylander, pegging.00:10:15 :: Written by an anonymous author.
Relationships: Rich Clune/Kasperi Kapanen/William Nylander
Kudos: 3
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	[podfic] Make it cruel and divine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make it cruel and divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177209) by Anonymous. 

  
cover by sylvaine

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfmakeitcruelanddivine):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JYSTsE-B50ZK6fHHcWbPNXCcLW_kvvPu):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded during Europodfriends 2019!  
  
---


End file.
